Una nueva vida
by HaKuNa
Summary: Sora tiene algo que decirle a Matt, que esta embarazada! Leanlo!


1 mes antes... -Oh, vamos Tai, ya dinos -dijo Matt dándole un codazo amistoso- ¿hasta donde has llegado con Mimi? -Esta bien, esta bien... si hemos tenido relaciones ¿ya? -dijo tomando mas cerveza -¿en donde? ¿en donde? -decian en coro los chicos -En su cuarto -dijo riendo- en la escuela, en mi cuarto, en muchos lugares -dijo tomando mas cerveza Todos le hacian burla diciendo ¿cómo?, mientras el chico solo reia y contestaba. -Bien, bien, ya fueron muchas preguntas, haber Izzy ¿has tenido sexo? -dijo tomando por sorpresa al chico -eh, pues si -dijo tomando un buen trago de cerveza -¿en serio Izzy? Jajaja, y ¿con quien? -dijo Matt sin creerlo -Ya saben, con Penélope, ya española de la prepa -dijo viendo a todos -¿Penélope, la española que siempre trae faldas largas? Vaya Izzy, tú si sabes ¿eh? -dijo Tai sorprendido de los buenos gustos de su amigo -Jejeje -río nervioso- ¿y tú Joe ya lo has hecho? -dijo volteando al serio Joe -Oh, vamos chicos esta conversación es estupida -dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza, con los nervios de punta -A mi se me hace que Joe ya lo hizo -dijo pícaro Davis- vamos Joe, no somos mujeres para contarles a otros, somos amigos -Pero es mi vida privada -dijo Joe defendiéndose -Entonces ¿es un si, no? -dijo Matt riendo pícaro -No, eso es un "no se los voy a decir" -dijo corrigiéndolo- Además ¿para que quieren saber? -Porque somos amigos, hombres y nos interesas -dijo Davis imitando a Joe -Oh, vamos Joe, Tai e Izzy ya nos dijeron, todos lo haremos, anda dinos -dijo Matt colmado -Esta bien, no se lo digan a nadie. Si ya lo hice -dijo sonrojándose -Deja adivinar -dijo Tai fingiendo no saber- con Dunia, tu novia desde que me acuerdo ¿o no? -No, con ella no y no la he tenido siempre, solo 3 años -dijo sonrojándose mas- con Liu Yamoto -dijo tomando un buen trago de cerveza -¿Yamoto, la de 5 bimestre, la que tiene unas piernas... bueno esa? -dijo Matt sorprendido -Si, ella -dijo Joe -y ¿cómo le hiciste? Nadie se la ha ligado por según ella es muy cristiana -dijo Matt mas incrédulo -Pues ella me buscaba en los recesos, dice que va a estudiar medicina, y bueno en una que la lleve a mi casa para ir por mis apuntes... y ahí paso todo -dijo Joe sonrojado y tomando mas cerveza -Vaya Joe, que suertudo -dijo Matt -Bien, mmm ¿tu Davis, ya lo hiciste? -dijo Joe, siguiendo la ronda -¿Yo? Pues... -dijo pensando -Oh, vamos chicos apenas tiene 15 años -dijo Izzy intentado ponerlos en razón -Si, lo he hecho -dijo cerrandole la boca a Izzy -¿en serio? -dijo Tai intentando descubrir si era verdad o mentira -si, con Gabie -dijo tranquilo -¿Gabie? -pregunto TK que no había hablado mucho- ¿la de 2do. De secundaria, a la que le apodan "el camaron"? -dijo recordándola -Si, ella, andaba detrás de mi ¿lo recuerdad? -Ah si, y ¿apoco si te la tiraste? -dijo TK incrédulo -Si, fue facil, lo hicimos en los vestidores -dijo muy tranquilo y tomando refresco -¿por qué le apodan "el camaron"?- pregunto Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo -Porque tiene buen cuerpo pero fea cara, como el camaron, si le quitas la cabeza sabe delicioso -dijo Ken Ichijolli, que no hablaba desde hace mucho, solo para hacer bullas- además tiene fama de facil -dijo tranquilo -¿la conoces? -dijo TK -si, iba en mi escuela, también le apodaban "el camaron", y aunque iba en cuarto, cuando yo la conoci, dejaba que los niños la manosearan -dijo diciendo esto como si fuera normal -wow -dijo Izzy- que baja autoestima -Bien, bien, al parecer tu faltas Ken -dijo Davis viéndolo maliciosamente- ¿ya has tenido sexo? -No, -dijo tranquilo- yo si esperare hasta el matrimonio -¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo alarmado Davis- vamos Ken, seguro Yolei ha querido ¿no, Ken? -Si, si ha querido pero yo la rechazo -dijo bebiendo refresco -¿Qué? A una mujer nunca se le rechaza -dijo Davis alarmado -¿por qué? -pregunta Ken -porque después no te hacen caso cuando tu si quieres -dijo Tai apoyando a Davis -Pues tampoco voy a ser un puto para suplicarle -dijo Ken perdiendo la paciencia -Oh, vamos Ken, a los hombres no se nos pone ese "apodo", solo a las mujeres -dijo riéndose -Pues se me hace muy machista de nuestra parte -dijo Ken defendiéndose -A mi igual -dijo Joe poniéndo una mano en el hombro de Ken -Ya chicos, no peleen, estamos para divertinos. Y el comentario de Ken es muy cierto y lo respetamos ¿verdad Davis? -dijo amenazándolo con el puño por debajo -Ah si, claro Matt -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- solo jugaba -Bien te toca preguntar Ken -dijo Tai -¿Yo? -dijo sorprendido -Si, solo quedan los hermanitos Ishida -dijo Tai -Bien -dijo Ken algo aburrido- TK ¿ya lo has hecho? -No -dijo TK nervioso, viendo a Tai -Oh, vamos, no te haré nada, aunque sea mi hermana -dijo Tai sonriéndole -No, es en serio -dijo TK viendo el piso- solo... -¿solo que? -pregunto Davis -Bueno, no has hecho nada con ella... ya sabes, "cosas" -dijo Matt -eee, si, mmm hemos... fajado -dijo sonrojado -¿en serio? Y ¿quién fue el que se animo? -dijo Tai emocionado -...ella... -dijo sonrojándose mas y tomando refresco -¿Kari? Jajajaja, Kari es un santa -dijo riendo Tai. -Ahora Matt -dijo TK olvdandose de todo -eeee, ya es hora de irnos TK, papá y mamá llegan hoy, vamos -dijo viendo a TK -oh, vamos Matt, solo tu -dijo TK -No, no he hecho nada con Sora -dijo tomando su chaqueta- vamos, adios chicos. Cerro la puerta de golpe y todos se quedaron en sus lugares. -¿qué le pasa? -dijo sorprendido Tai  
  
Hola! Por fin lo termine, pense mucho en este capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo habra apuestas, chicas, chicos y digimons, besos... Mi E-mail es: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com 


End file.
